


we are invincible.

by amjks



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brasil - Freeform, Brazil, Bromance, David Luiz - Freeform, David Luiz/Thiago Silva - Freeform, FIFA World Cup, FIFA World Cup 2014, Football, Football | Soccer, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slash, Sweet, Thiago Silva - Freeform, World Cup, World Cup 2014, brazil nt, daviago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amjks/pseuds/amjks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It'll be okay" Thiago spoke softly with his lips pressed to my neck "You were a great captain."</p><p>(Thiago Silva and David Luiz after Germany vs Brazil)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i know it's a little late to post this, but the loss still hurts and Thiago Silva/David Luiz is my new fav OTP, so I needed to write some angst with a happy ending, just like the way i like/need lol
> 
> i'm really really sorry if this is not readable, but i haven't written anything for about 4 years (woah) and idk if i still can do it, but i decided to post it anyway because there's not enough thiago/david fanfics out there and maybe i can help someone who is searching for it haha
> 
> i wrote this story in portuguese, i'm sorry if my translation is not the best and i got something wrong... if you wanna read it in portuguese, i published it on social spirit too
> 
> the point of view of the story is david's, just to clarify... ;)

The adrenaline still pulsing in my veins joined the pain and grief of the loss felt in every inch of my body. The German National Team was being congratulated by everyone and it was something that I was supposed to be doing too: congratulating them for their amazing game. However, the desperation and all these flashes of the seven goals kept passing over and over again in my head and held me back from having any reaction.

Then I felt very familiar hands touching me.

"It'll be okay" Thiago spoke softly with his lips pressed to my neck "You were a great captain."

I wanted to push him away and say that it was the biggest load of bullshit that he could ever speak, that I was a shitty captain and I couldn't be like him, the true captain. Nevertheless, I just hugged him back and cried more, making Thiago reduce even more the distance between us and increase the movement of his hands on my hair.

At some point we pulled away and side to side we left the field. After the interview, I went to the locker room, hugged each one of my sad colleagues who cried but remained silent, just like me. The air of the room, which was generally cheerful and pleasant, had become strange and sad.

\--

The water ran down my body, taking part of my sadness down the drain, but leaving the humiliation burning in my chest. I turned off the shower and finally got out of the cabin, the towel wrapped around my waist, and I was surprised to see someone in the locker room.

Thiago, who was sitting with his hands covering his face, didn't notice me. I sat down beside him and stared at him, seeing how his body tensed and his head slowly turned to me, his eyes settling on mine.

"I'm sorry" I muttered.

Thiago sighed and rested his hand on my face, slightly dragging his thumb across my cheek.

"You know, if anyone is guilty here, that person isn't you." he said.

Looking away, I let myself be convinced by his words for just a second and pulled him into a hug. The body of the player in front of me radiated warmth and comfort, washing away all my insecurities and worries.

"This is not our end" Thiago whispered "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

Letting his words in, I realized, then, that this defeat wouldn't destroy us. We wouldn't win the World Cup in our country, but our chances were not over, and with him by my side, we could still be invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it. in my opinion the story is more of a 'bromance' than a romance, but you can decide that lol
> 
> if you read this, ily and sorry if it is a little too short or the end is a little cliché, but i really hope you liked it!


End file.
